


carve it into my heart

by infinitegalaxies, SunshineDaysies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Autumn, Cunnilingus, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Eating in bed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Han and Leia are adopted, Happily Ever After, Inappropriate flowers, Lascivious gourds, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, No Pregnancy, Nurse!Rey, Pining, Pumpkins, Romance, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Soft-boi Ben Solo, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, mention of adoption, sweatpants boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies/pseuds/SunshineDaysies
Summary: Ben and Rey are neighbors and good friends. One day they enter Poe’s pumpkin carving contest and give each other quite the surprise with their creations.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 218
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/gifts).



> A gift for [greywilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde) for The Writing Den Fall Exchange.
> 
> Combined a few of your prompt ideas and this is what resulted - we hope you like it!
> 
> Big shoutout to co-writer Meli aka [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for swooping in and helping to really flesh out this fic and make it ten times better than when it started! Friends don't let friends post mediocre fics! Thank you for helping me when I struggle and pushing me to do my best <3

As per usual, Ben was one of the last employees to leave the cold, and now dark, downtown office. He rubbed his computer-strained eyes with his thumb and forefinger before reaching over to switch off his monitor. With a loud yawn, he stood up to stretch as Opee, the office janitor, waved goodnight on his way to the elevators, making Ben officially the last one to leave.

Another late night at Organa Industries, another project off of his never ending to-do list. He didn’t _have_ to work so hard, but it gave his restless mind something to focus on, while also achieving his goal of proving he was more than just the CEO’s son. Something some of his jackass coworkers loved to tease him about. Okay, maybe just _one_ jackass coworker. But still. 

Plus, it wasn’t like he had anyone waiting at home for him. 

Or waiting _anywhere_ for him. 

Twenty minutes later, he was letting himself into his apartment building, and like every other time he had come home for the last year, he felt his heart leap with hope that he might run into his neighbor Rey. 

He still had about thirty seconds between him and his front door. It could happen. 

Rey lived in the apartment across the hall and had been unintentionally and unknowingly torturing him since she moved in. 

For the first few months he only caught glimpses of her bright smile in the hallway as she came and went from her job as an Emergency Room nurse at the county hospital. No matter how tired she looked, she always greeted him with a dazzling grin and a cheerful ‘hi’ or ‘goodbye.’ 

Eventually, they became friends. Pretty good friends actually, for neighbors, at least. However, Ben couldn't help but want more — he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

She was effortlessly beautiful (even making navy scrubs so sexy somehow), smart, kind, and funny. He found himself going overboard doing favors for her all the time. Not because he was trying to get in her pants (not that he hadn’t thought about it pretty much every day), but because he felt that someone as wonderful and selfless as her deserved to be taken care of too sometimes. 

Ben always watered her plants and fed her cat BeeBee on the days that her twelve hour night shifts turned into sixteen hours. Which unfortunately, was rather often, as Rey was quick to pick up hours to help out her coworkers (and her paycheck). 

Every time Ben got those texts from her — filled with emojis and funny gifs — he always felt a mixture of excitement at being the one she counted on, and concern that she was working such long shifts, hoping she had time to eat properly. He knew how much she loved to eat, and he knew how much he loved watching her devour food like a feral, but extremely adorable, little goblin.

And he knew all of that because lately they’d been spending a decent amount of time together. As a thank you for helping her out while she worked her crazy vampire schedule, she had started inviting him over for pizza and beers, as he had steadfastly refused any money she had offered him. 

Soon enough though, pizza and beer often turned into Ben cooking her dinner and Rey supplying him with, well, better quality beer than before. Dinner was usually eaten in between laughs that occurred during their quick games of Scrabble or Uno or some other board game Rey found. Only once so far had they had a chance to go somewhere other than Rey’s apartment: to an exhibit at the Coruscant Museum of Art that they had each already planned on going to by themselves. 

They’d definitely been growing closer, that much was evident, but as far as Ben could tell it wasn’t romantic at all — at least not for her. She seemed content to just have his company and his friendship. Even if she didn’t feel the same, he couldn’t stop himself from deleting his dating apps one night after he caught himself staring at her freckles for far too long. 

They were both workaholics though, so any chance to spend time together was always random and cut short. Ben felt like whenever he was feeling brave enough, or inebriated enough, to make a move, her eyes would start drooping and she'd start yawning. He would always go home soon after, as he didn't want to keep her from resting when he knew how much she struggled to sleep sometimes due to her random work hours. 

Ben's sense of protectiveness over her well-being was far more important than his dick.

And his insecurities were far more persuasive too. He feared that yawning was just her way of politely letting him know that she wanted him to leave, or perhaps letting him know that she only wanted to keep things platonic.

It didn’t mean he would stop bringing her a PSL on the first day of the season, or dropping off chicken noodle soup from her favorite deli when she was sick. 

Just because she didn’t want him to stay late, or kiss her, or do _more than that,_ didn’t mean he couldn’t still be her friend and do nice things for her. His mom hadn’t raised him to feel entitled to any woman’s time or expect sex just for being a decent guy. Rey was his friend and that was okay. It was great actually.

He was definitely, totally going to re-download Tinder, Hinge, and Bumble at some point. 

Eventually.

Maybe tomorrow. 

All of those recent memories flooded his brain during the short walk to his front door. Just as he was fitting his key into the lock, he heard a door open and a familiar voice right behind him. It sent a combination of nerves and excited chills, as well as a sad sensation of longing, rippling through his entire body. 

“Hey, Ben!”

He quickly turned around to face her, but feared seeming too eager so he feigned interest in the fluorescent bulbs buzzing over them for a second before turning his eyes down to meet her beautiful green ones.

“Rey, how’s it going?” he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him over her shoulder as she locked her door. She was wearing her typical navy blue scrubs, hair up in those cute little buns. “Oh you know, pretty good I suppose. Got a _whole_ two hours of sleep!” 

He winced. That couldn’t be good for her. Of course, she was an adult and her sleeping habits were none of his business, but he couldn’t help but want the best for her. 

“Oh wow, that’s rough. You know, if you need me to take BeeBee for a few hours so you can get some uninterrupted sleep before the Fall Festival tomorrow, I don’t mind at all.” 

Her smile grew even wider as she shrugged her bulky tote bag’s straps up higher on her shoulder. “I really appreciate the offer, but I’m only going in for four hours tonight to help cover a call in. I’ll probably be picking up random shifts like this for awhile since we’re short staffed — er more so than normal, until the next hiring round.” 

Ben watched her expression change to wistful and he wished that he was allowed to touch her. He would reach over and smooth that concerned wrinkle from between her eyes, or kiss it softly while gently playing with her hair. 

But before he could remember how to piece words together to say something encouraging, she was stepping closer to him, almost into his space. Her lips were curled softly and she was looking up at him through her lashes, making him forget what words even were at all. 

“Anyway, don’t need to bore you with all that. I’ll be fine. Have a good night, Ben. And let me know if you wanna play Cards Against Humanity and drink some boxed wine afterwards.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, even the boxed wine,” he chuckled, forgetting to stop himself from responding too eagerly. It didn’t really matter though. She thought of him as a friend and she probably assumed that that was all he thought of her as well. 

She scrunched her nose adorably as she huffed out a little laugh while turning to walk away. Far too soon, she was halfway to the stairwell, shouting over her shoulder “Great! I’ll text you. See you tomorrow!”  
  


“Later… sweetheart,” he whispered the last word to her bouncing three buns as she disappeared past the railing. 

Sighing and rolling his eyes at himself, he shuffled inside his apartment. He tossed his keys on the table by the door, hung up his jacket, and kneeled to untie his brown leather shoes. Everything was neat and orderly in here, and everything had its place, unlike Rey’s cozy nest across the hall. She had shelves crowded with plants, crocheted afghans tossed over the furniture, and enough throw pillows to make her own padded room in a pinch. 

Her hyper, but very friendly, orange cat BeeBee had not one, but two enormous cat towers and a basket overflowing with an absurd amount of toys. 

Despite their vast differences in home decor preferences, he actually really enjoyed being over there. Rey’s apartment was more of a home than anywhere he had ever lived as an adult. It was like a tangible personification of everything he liked about her: warm, inviting, and peaceful. His home was cold, impersonal.

Lonely.

Ben settled into his black leather couch with a beer and grabbed the remote. He shifted mindlessly between channels and sipped his lager until he reached the suds at the bottom. He slept dreamlessly on that cold, lonely couch, almost as if he had just closed his eyes for only a few moments. 

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to droning infomercials, his mouth tacky and dry. It was Saturday morning now, the sun rising with the dawn outside of his living room window. His first coherent thought was of an inappropriate card game, maybe a pizza or some sushi, and Rey’s infectious laughter to look forward to later. 

Her platonic, _just friends_ laughter of course. 

He really needed to re-download those apps… but first, he had to get through this day. 

His phone buzzed. _Mom._

+++

The Fall Festival was a big outdoor carnival sponsored by Organa Industries, with all profits going to support the local youth homeless shelter. His Mom always made a huge deal out of planning it, given that both she and Dad were adopted, and ‘voluntold’ every single employee to participate. Especially Ben. 

Poe Dameron had been put in charge of the programming committee and was extra excited about the pumpkin carving contest for reasons unknown and unfathomable to Ben. Still, he arrived early to help Poe set up, lest he feel his mother’s wrath. 

“Solo! Thank God you’re here! It turns out that pumpkins are pretty fucking heavy. Who knew?” Poe clapped Ben on the back and directed him to a pickup truck loaded to the brim with the round orange gourds.

“Uh, everyone...? Everyone knows that,” Ben responded snarkily. “Probably something you should have thought about ahead of time, you know?”

Poe flashed a devilish grin at him.“Why would I do that when I have these big guns to help me out?” he barked out a laugh, squeezing one of Ben’s biceps for good measure.

“Wow, lucky me,” Ben huffed and rolled his eyes jokingly. “Happy to be of service.”

“You’re a good man, Solo,” Poe deadpanned. “Glad to see you’re not just riding on your mom’s coattails. You really pull your weight around here.”

_Jackass._

Ben just rolled his eyes again while Poe laughed and laughed.

They worked mostly quietly together after that though, Poe setting up each station with supplies with Ben right behind him, carrying several pumpkins at a time and then lining them up on the rows of folding tables. 

Holidays weren’t really his thing, nor was bringing attention to himself in the form of a public pumpkin carving contest, but this was the only activity that his mother had ‘voluntold’ him for this year, surprisingly. 

Plus, Rey was coming today and she had somehow made it this far in life without ever having carved one. He knew because they had talked about the festival the last time they had hung out. 

Poe paused to admire their handiwork, then seemingly casually asked, “So is Rey for sure coming today?” 

_Was Poe suddenly a mind reader?_

Ben tried to act cool. Poe was a bit overbearing at times and he wasn’t in the mood for any deep bro talk. Not when Rey would be here any minute. And not when Poe was married to her brother-like, best friend. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason.” Poe couldn’t look more guilty if he was whistling like an old timey cartoon character up to no good.

“Did Finn say something to you?” Ben's eyes narrowed. 

Finn and Rey had grown up together in less than ideal circumstances, turning them into lifelong best friends. She was invited by them to all of Poe’s work functions, so Finn wouldn’t have to endure them alone while his husband was off doing whatever it is that Poe does at work functions. However, this was the first one she’d been able to make it to in a long time.

It had been quite the discovery when they figured out that Ben worked with her sort-of brother-in-law. 

“Nah man. Just curious, that’s all. Since she lives next to you. Thought she might have told you, ya know, over pizza or something,” he responded nonchalantly. 

For a split second, Ben dared to hope that Rey had excitedly told Finn and Poe about how they’ve been hanging out more lately, but then he realized that she had probably just mentioned it in passing, like it was no big deal. 

He shrugged while busying himself with straightening up the carving tools at the nearest table. “We’re just friends. Neighbors. I feed her cat sometimes.”

“Oh, okay, I gotcha,” he said as though he didn’t believe Ben for a second. “She is pretty cute though... And single right? I mean,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked right at Ben. “Something to think about.”

It was all Ben _ever_ thought about.

“Heh, yeah. Maybe. Anyway.” He turned to meet Poe’s gaze now, his eyes silently pleading for this conversation to end. “You need anything else?” he asked, but really he was wondering why the hell Poe was being so nosy. It’s not like they were close. 

_Rey did spend a lot of time at their house though...so maybe...except no, not a chance..._

Poe’s eyes twinkled mischievously when he answered. “Nope, looks amazing, buddy. Thanks for your help, and hey thanks for participating in this one, I owe you,” Poe grinned roguishly, then slapped him on the shoulder and walked away, still grinning. 

Standing with his hands on his hips, Ben’s unfocused eyes stared at nothing in particular. “No problem.”

_No problem at all._

+++

The pumpkin carving contest was set to take place about an hour after the start of the festival — which was about three minutes ago. Luckily, there were so many employees and families participating that it felt more casual than if there were only a few contestants being watched by everyone. 

Rey still hadn't shown up and so far Ben had successfully fought the urge to text her. He was about to glance at his phone again when Poe started rounding people up to start the contest, causing Ben to momentarily forget what he was about to do because some idiot had given Poe Dameron a megaphone. 

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and couldn’t help the stupid grin that took over his face. Even without looking, he knew it was her. 

“Hey silly, you ready to hack up some gourds?” Her voice was cheerful and excited. She must have gotten some good sleep after all. 

Ben laughed heartily as he turned around to say something witty in return, only to be rendered utterly speechless instead.

Rey’s typical stained Corellia University hoodie was replaced by a black, cap sleeve peasant blouse with a sweetheart neckline, revealing her tanned, freckled clavicles and chest with a hint of cleavage from her perky breasts. A small gold crescent moon necklace rested in that shallow pool in the center of her throat. It was a spot he’d imagined kissing dozens of times. 

She also had on a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans that he just _knew_ were going to perfectly hug the curve of her ass. Her long legs ended in black flats and her usual overstuffed canvas tote had been swapped for a small black leather purse.

He was also surprised to realize that this was his first time seeing exactly how long her hair was. It looked so soft, down around her face in loose, chestnut waves. He could also swear her eyes were more smoldering than usual, with just a touch of makeup: some eyeliner, mascara, a bit of lip gloss. 

In a word, _stunning._

Rey was beautiful no matter what she had on, but this, this was almost too much for him to bear. Luckily, his brain wasn’t rendered completely incapacitated. 

“Hack? I think you mean carve. You worry me sometimes, Rey.” He hoped he didn’t sound as terrified as he truly was — of her with a giant knife, as well as of her in that outfit. 

“Hack, carve, slice, dice. Tom- _ate_ -oh. Tom- _aht_ -oh,” she teased, but then frowned at him. “Why so serious, Ben? You doing okay?”

He shook his head and pressed his lips together, a nervous tic of his. _Was he sweating?_ “Heh, yeah, doesn’t matter. Just take it easy okay? Safety first.” He managed a little smile in her direction.

“It’s cool Solo, I’m a trauma nurse. Nothing to worry about.” She winked and patted his arm before taking her seat next to him. His heart dropped to his feet like a runaway elevator at her touch. 

He rubbed his clammy hands on his jeans to calm their shaking. “Yeah, let’s do this then. So I’ll teach you some basics and then I’ll let you go wild, sound good?”

“Oh, no need.” She cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. “I watched some YouTube videos the other day. I got this.” She beamed her toothy smile at him. 

_Like kryptonite._

“Oh, well excuse me,” he snorted, only a tad disappointed that he couldn’t flex his skills in front of her. “So what do you have planned?”

She turned her whole body towards him, clearly excited. “I wanted to surprise you! I think you’re going to love it!” 

There were few things Ben enjoyed more than when Rey got excited about something. Her whole face lit up like sunshine. Her eyes sparkled and her cute little dimples deepened. It made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world that she was so excited to surprise him, of all people. Even if it was just with a silly pumpkin carving.

“Okay. Great,” he looked down at the tools on the table, sure he was blushing. “Can’t wait to see it.”

“What are you going to do, Ben?”

“How about you keep your secrets, and I’ll keep mine,” his voice lowered and he smirked at her, hoping he sounded flirtatious rather than like an awkward idiot. 

Rey bit her lip, her expression going serious, her eyes hooded as she maintained eye contact. “Oh, so that’s how you want to play it. Touché, Solo.” Her body leaned towards him a bit, just enough for him to notice.

He grinned and turned to pick up a tool, shifting all of his focus onto his pumpkin, and away from his aching heart.

“Get to work, Niima.”

+++

Once their pumpkins were hollowed out and ready for carving, they worked in companionable silence for a while, leaning away from the other so as to hide their creations. They would steal glances at each other though, with a raised eyebrow or a twisted smirk, while covering their work with an arm, guarding it defensively.

Poe had been walking throughout the space, taking note of people’s efforts and offering words of encouragement, no matter how horrible the carvings were. Mostly, though he just laughed and joked around with everybody. He might be a jackass, but he was a very friendly and likeable jackass...Ben supposed.

He did make sure to use that obnoxious megaphone every chance he got though, loudly reminding everyone of how much time was left, that he wouldn’t be judging too harshly, and trying to rev up excitement for the winning prize: a dinner for two at the local Olive Garden. 

It wasn’t the ‘Sexy Halloween Party' of his dreams, whatever that entailed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless. 

“Hey kids!” He slapped them both on the shoulder. “How's it going over here?”

“Poe!” Rey called up to him, “I’m so glad you’re here. Look, do you think it looks like one?” 

Poe looked positively gleeful as he stared down at whatever Rey had created on her pumpkin. “Oh yeah, it _definitely_ looks like one.”

There was something suspicious about his answer that had Ben furrowing his brows, but before he could say anything, Poe was walking away to go sit with his husband. He whispered something into Finn’s ear, causing him to laugh and then grin over at them. And then laugh again.

“Awesome, I’m so excited. Ben, are you ready?” She was beaming from ear to ear as she prepared to reveal her carving to him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked radiant and he was excited too. 

“I was born ready,” he retorted playfully, causing her to scrunch her nose into a little giggle. “Alright, should we show each other at the same time?”

“On the count of three, okay?” Rey prepared to spin her jack-o-lantern around, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

“One…Two…Three!” she shouted buoyantly, as they simultaneously turned their pumpkins to face the other.

Ben and Rey responded in unison:

“My cat!”

“A — pussy?” 

“I’m sorry, what Ben?”

Maybe his brain truly was short-circuiting, because he was _clearly_ looking at an anatomically correct carving of a vulva on the face of Rey's pumpkin. It was shaded and everything. 

He was staring open-mouthed at it, completely dumbstruck, not able to take his eyes off of it. For a whole year he’s been imagining Rey naked. Imagining her cunt. What it would look like, taste like, how tight it would be. He winced a bit at the tantalizing thought, shifting in his seat.

Now she had gone and carved one into the orange flesh of a giant fruit. Reminding him that this rendering was the closest he would ever get to the real thing. 

His cock twitched in his pants. At a fucking _gourd._

He was going to die. 

“Ben?”

“I did — I did BeeBee, your cat.” His voice was strained as he frantically tore his wide eyes away from the pornographic pumpkin and back to Rey’s own confused gaze. 

“No, Ben, I know — and that’s really sweet, but what did you say mine was?” 

_Please God, kill me now._

He squeezed his eyelids shut and shook his head. “D — Don’t make me say it again, please. Is — is this supposed to be a joke? Why would you —”

“I don’t understand. I really thought you’d like it.” Her brows wrinkled and her whole body seemed to deflate a little. She was genuinely bewildered, which genuinely bewildered Ben even more.

He lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper, “Rey, this is a charity event. There are kids here. My mom could see this. Oh _fuck,_ my mom could see this!” 

Rey was staring intently at her jack-o-lantern now, squinting and turning her head this way and that. Awareness, and a deep blush, slowly dawned across her features. She covered her face with both hands as she began cracking up. 

“Oh my god!” she gasped, trying to catch her breath, holding her stomach now as she shook and giggled uncontrollably. “Oh no!” she covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes widening up at him. “What have I done?”

Ben blew out a disbelieving breath, “You tell me Rey. I’m speechless. I don’t understand why you would either.”

He was still totally flabbergasted by the orange and yellow pussy lips sitting on the table in front of him, but also, very unsure whether or not he should interpret this as flirtation on her part. It seemed totally out of character, in any case. If she was finally confessing she had the hots for him, well, this was definitely _not_ how he had imagined it would happen. 

Gaining her composure and her ability to breathe again, Rey wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Ben, relax. I totally see it now, but I promise you, it was not my intention at all.” 

He relaxed a little, but was still thoroughly baffled. 

“It’s an iris,” she continued. “You know, like in one of the Georgia O'Keeffe flower paintings we saw at the museum a few weeks ago? I thought you’d remember. You seemed really into it.”

It was Ben’s turn to laugh now. “Rey, you know those are infamous for looking like vaginas, right?” His grin broadened. “You did know that right?”

“Oh _god._ No!” She heaved out, and then playfully punched him in the arm. “Why didn’t you say something _then?"_

He was chuckling and shaking his head now. “I thought it was common knowledge! Plus, I didn’t want you to think I was a creep by pointing it out. I _am_ a gentleman, you know.” 

“Maybe it’s common knowledge for you, Mr. Fancy Pants,” she joked, poking him in the chest. “And you can talk about vaginas with me. It’s okay, I’m a medical professional.” 

His cheeks reddened. Oh, how he’d love to to talk about one vagina in particular, preferably with his face buried in it. 

“Yeah, a medical professional who didn’t realize she was drawing a human sex organ.”

“Oh god, you’re never going to let me live this down are you?”

“Never.”

“Well, at any rate, this was hilarious. We both made—,” she started to laugh uncontrollably again, her voice but a wheeze. 

“Pussies!”

Ben’s hearty guffaw joined her high pitched giggles and soon they both had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. This was the most bizarre afternoon Ben had had in a very long time. 

“Hey, guys, what’s so funny?!”

“Yeah, we want to hear _all_ about it!”

“YOU!” Rey’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared accusingly at Finn and Poe, who were practically rolling with laughter now.

“I'm going to KILL you both!!” she declared, even though she was still giggling.

Finn held out both of hands as though to shield himself from her supposed wrath, “Peanut, Peanut, Pea—”

“Don’t you Peanut me!”

“Ok, how about Pumpkin?” Poe interjected, before doubling over, howling with laughter again. 

“Oh my god.”

“Rey, what the heck is going on?” Ben asked with a confused little smile.

“Ugh, these two idiots,” she sighed. “I told them about our trip to the museum a few weeks ago. And they suggested that I carve an iris for the contest as a way to—” She broke off suddenly, looking down at her hands. 

“As a way to what, Rey?” She was blushing again, and Ben was staring at her now as though he had never properly seen her until this very moment.

“Yeah Rey, as a way to what exactly?” Finn inquired with a mischievous grin.

“Will you two go away?!” she demanded, but they were already turning to leave, hand in hand, with identical shit-eating grins plastered onto their faces. 

But Ben only had eyes for the gorgeously flustered woman sitting next to him. 

“As a way to what, Rey?” he asked again, softer this time though. 

“Um,” she swallowed, and looked up at him, “As a way to let you know how much that day meant to me, Ben.”

“I — What exactly are you saying?” His heart was surely going to beat out of his chest. He had never before allowed so much hope to fill his veins, but now his body was positively flooded with it. 

She leaned in a bit. Her face only a few inches away from his. “I’m saying, I think we should skip the rest of this contest and go have dinner at Olive Garden anyway, just me and you.”

Ben leaned in a little closer too. He glanced down at her mouth before responding, “Are you asking me out on a date, Rey Niima?”

“Maybe, Ben Solo,” she breathed, looking quickly at his lips too, before making eye contact again. 

“Because if you were, I’d say how about we skip Olive Garden altogether and just go straight back to the apartment.”

“Whose apartment?” she asked softly, wetting her lips. 

She was so, so close now. 

“It doesn't matter,” he whispered, before brushing his lips against hers. 

She closed the distance immediately, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. 

Time stood still for those few short, glorious seconds before they broke away, smiling wide at the other, eyes crinkling with shared joy, and excitement, and love. 

“Yeah, let's definitely go back to the apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this amazing art created by [@gwendy85](https://twitter.com/gwendy85) for Typhoon Ulysses Relief. Please donate if you haven't already!
> 
> Click [here](https://twitter.com/gwendy85/status/1327436340661653504?s=20) for how you can help!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Let's see what happens next, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [greywilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde), we hope you like your gift!

The entire drive home Ben’s thoughts were completely preoccupied with what had just occurred no less than ten minutes ago...

_ She kissed me.  _

The pads of his fingers skimmed over his lips involuntarily, as though he could still feel where she had seared his skin with her touch, like a physical manifestation of her want, lingering proof that she owned him, body and soul. 

And all because of a damn pumpkin. So innocent, yet so —  _ not. _

Even though he was alone in his car, he couldn’t help the dazed smile that stayed glued to his face. Seconds after their kiss, Finn and Poe had started clapping and yelling things like “Finally!” and “Took you guys long enough!” causing Rey to giggle and blush adorably into his chest. His own face turned pink as well, and then heated into a deep scarlet once he heard the people around them clapping too.

She grasped his hand and gave him an embarrassed, yet excited, sort of grimace, “Come on. Let's get out of here quick!”

He couldn’t have agreed more, especially since he could see his parents already making their way over to find out what all the fuss was about. He definitely  _ did not  _ want them to see the pussy pumpkin nor to hold them up from heading home immediately. 

“Let’s take the pumpkins too.” Ben grabbed his own and then scooped up Rey’s unintentionally lascivious gourd with his other arm. 

“Good idea!”

The applause was, thankfully short-lived, but they were still grinning uncontrollably as they hurried to gather up the rest of their things and leave. Her hand held onto his arm the entire way back to the parking lot and then she kissed him again before they parted ways to drive back to their apartment building separately. 

Ben was already missing her by the time he put his key in the ignition. Never had he driven so fast in his typically traffic law abiding life.

  
  


+++

  
  


“I’ll order a pizza and be over soon. Is the wine chilled madame?” Ben asked flirtatiously as he held open the lobby door for her while doing his best not to stare down her shirt as she passed by.

“You know it,” she smiled up at him. “And sorry if it’s already missing a glass or two. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, don’t finish it without me.”

“Of course not, Solo. You know I can only drink half a box on my own.”

He was still grinning from ear to ear as he unlocked his apartment and ducked inside. Leaning back against the door, he closed his eyes to collect himself.

_ Breathe. _

His whole body felt electrified. He could hardly believe that Rey felt the same way about him that he did about her. It would take some time for it all to sink in, his mind was still reeling with everything, with all the possibilities his future — their future — now held. 

She had kissed him,  _ finally, _ and it was infinitely better than he had ever imagined or dreamed of. Her lips tasted like sugar and starlight. 

And that outfit.  _ Oh god, the outfit, _ he groaned to himself, his dick jerking awake from the memory — and from hopeful anticipation. He had never seen her curves so clearly displayed before, and he was greedy for so much more.

A very quick shower, extra deodorant, and a brush of his teeth had him feeling a bit more calmed down and ready for  _ whatever  _ was about to happen. He changed into something more like what he usually wore when he went to Rey’s: a black hoodie over a t-shirt, some grey joggers, and sneakers. His mind instantly imagined her grinding on him through the thin fabric, and him easily pulling the elastic band down to free his—

He shook his head. At most, she might be interested in taking the next step past kissing, and he didn’t feel the need to rush things anyway. There would be plenty of time — and that thought, in and of itself, filled him with joy. 

He did grab a condom, just in case, but he really,  _ really  _ didn’t expect that to happen tonight. 

As he stuffed it into his pocket, he found himself praying that she would be back in her old hoodie and baggy plaid pajama pants. His heart — and his dick — may not survive that outfit, or  _ fuck  _ anything even remotely sexier. She was so naturally gorgeous. It had been almost unfair to be around her all the time, but palpable relief washed over him at the thought of not having to live in limbo anymore. 

Everything was out in the open now. 

Ben took a deep breath then traversed the narrow hallway between their two homes. He found her door left unlocked so he let himself in, expecting Rey to be curled up on the couch in her comfies with a glass of wine in her hand and one waiting for him on the coffee table. Strangely though, the lights were dimmed and the curtains were drawn against the waning afternoon sun. He took a few careful steps into the living room so as not to accidentally trip over Rey’s half feral cat should he run by. 

“Rey?” 

A familiar tap on his shoulder. He smiled and turned around to greet her, but the next thing he knew a pair of small hands were pressed into his chest, pushing him against the wall.

“What are you—”

Her lips were soft, but ravenous, and her tongue darted quickly between his lips before he could protest. He melted into her mouth as she wove her hands through his hair, tugging gently to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. 

His arms had been frozen mid-air, but he lowered them to her shoulders, gently pushing her away just enough to get some breathing room. He needed to make sure this was really what she wanted, or maybe to convince himself that she really was real. 

“Rey, what— I didn’t— I mean I do, I just—”

“Shh, Ben.” She put her fingers to his lips, her other hand still twisted into his hair. “I wasn’t completely sure until today, but I think we both know that you want me as much as I want you.” Her wide, hopeful eyes were looking up at him and she was worrying her lower lip with her teeth. 

_ More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my entire life. _

He swallowed hard and then allowed his gaze to fall, to travel past her mouth and her little freckles, visible even in the scant light filtering past her drawn curtains. 

His heart nearly stopped when he saw what she was wearing: a silky, silvery camisole with spaghetti straps, the v-neck dipping down low and culminating in a tiny bow. As well as matching short shorts, trimmed in lace at the bottom, with a slit on each side that revealed a life-changing amount of her upper thigh. 

And he couldn't help but notice that her nipples were pebbled into hard little peaks beneath the shiny silk. 

His cock was suddenly  _ very  _ awake again. 

Unable to form words, he managed to, rather enthusiastically, nod his assent. Rey responded with her signature toothy grin before a dark, hungry look took over her visage. She leaned up to find his lips again and there was no hesitation on his part this time. He met her with an urgent kiss, tongues sliding and swirling together insistently. 

Ben’s hands roamed freely up and down her body, across the slippery fabric, down her spine and over her hips; pulling her flush against him. Turning to press her back into the wall, he groaned with over a year of pent up desire finally finding its release. He kissed her furiously, pouring everything he couldn’t say into his hands and his lips.

And he had a feeling that she was doing the same in return.

Rey gasped as he sucked hard on her neck, but whether it was from the physical sensation or from shock at how quickly he had turned from sweet, unassuming Ben into a devouring beast, he didn't know. 

He rounded his hands over her ass and she let him lift her up. Clinging like a horny koala, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, causing his hard-on to press against her through his sweatpants. 

“I want you, Rey.” 

“You have me,” she whispered, in between her soft, little moans that were driving him absolutely wild. 

He sucked a bruise into the smooth skin of her collarbone and then slid his tongue along it until he was kissing up the base of her throat...right where that little necklace had been resting earlier that day. 

_ "Fuck,  _ I’ve wanted you for so long.” He nuzzled at the spot below her ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses in the wake of his desperate words.

“Me too, Ben. Please, I need you so bad.”

He pulled back to smile at her, a feeling of wonder sweeping over him.  _ She needs me. _ They gazed dreamily into each other's eyes as one of her hands moved to cup his face, her thumb caressing his cheekbone as though he were something precious. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had ever felt happier than this exact moment. 

He turned to kiss her thumb, but somehow it ended up in his mouth. He sucked on it, slowly pulling his lips off of it, causing her eyes to darken even more as she watched him. 

“You’ve got me sweetheart, but not here.” He gently lowered her to the floor, sliding her body down his to keep as much contact as possible. “Let’s do this right.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom, their steps purposeful and excited.

_ DING DONG! _

“Shit, the pizza!” she lamented. “I can’t answer, look at me!” she gestured, looking down at her risqué ensemble. 

Ben stared at her body, seemingly on another planet. 

“Ben!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. You just look—” he surveyed her from head to toe with an approving gaze.

_ DING DONG! _

Ben, mindful of his obvious boner, pulled his sweatshirt down over it as best he could as he hurriedly opened the door.

Shutting the door with one hand and holding the pizza in the other, he looked at Rey, hoping she would decide to not choose food for the first time in her life. She seized the box from him in record time and marched over to the nearby kitchen to drop it onto the granite counter top.

“I actually prefer it cold,” she reached out her hand for his. “Let’s go.” Ben chuckled at her while he grabbed her hand and followed behind her. 

Once inside the threshold of her bedroom, she nearly climbed him like a tree, grasping his neck and throwing her legs around his waist to kiss him again. His fingers dug into her ass as he stumbled towards the bed, savoring the feel of her lips and tongue gliding against his. When his shins hit the edge of the mattress, he lowered her down gently until her back pressed into the comforter. She scrambled backwards to lay back on the pillows and beckoned him with her finger. 

Ben grinned at the sight, then he kicked off his sneakers and tore off his hoodie as fast as he could, tossing it to the floor. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

“You look so good, Ben,” she bit her lip. “Even in just a t-shirt and sweatpants…  _ especially _ the sweatpants.” Her eyes flicked down and then back up. “You’ve been torturing me this whole year.”   
  


His eyes widened in disbelief. “I’ve been torturing  _ you? _ ” he laughed as he kneeled down on the mattress, taking his time crawling towards her. “Look at you, Rey.” He kissed one knee, then the next, peering up to watch her reactions. Her eyes were hooded, teeth digging into her lower lip, fingers grasping at the bedspread as he neared the apex of her thighs. 

“I’ve imagined kissing every inch of you. So fucking sexy,” he murmured, pressing his lips further up her legs, making her shiver and whimper. 

“Ben, please.”   
  


“Please what, Rey?” he teased with a sly, hungry grin, causing her to whimper his name again. 

“Can I?” He looked up at her hopefully, her breath hitching as his fingers hooked into the waistband of those tiny little shorts. She nodded enthusiastically, pulling her legs towards her chest to help him. Within seconds, her shorts were off and flying across the room. 

He inhaled sharply, and then practically growled when he saw that she hadn’t worn any underwear, and made a mental note to ask her to wear these shorts again, next time. 

Because there was  _ definitely  _ going to be a next time. 

He pushed her thighs further apart with both of his hands, all while licking and sucking at the delicate skin of her inner thighs, making her whine. 

_ Fuck, _ her pussy was gorgeous. Just like he knew it would be. 

Her hands reached down to grab a fistful of his silky locks as he inched closer to her center, where he found her absolutely dripping with desire for him. She gasped as he lightly ran a finger up her slit.

He paused, looking up to find her head thrown back and her eyes shut.

“Oh Rey, I’ve barely even started and you’re already so wet,” he kissed the crease of her thigh. “Just wait, sweetheart.”

She whimpered and canted her hips up just barely, the anticipation obviously killing her. He wondered if she was fighting the urge to shove his head down. Not that he would mind one bit if she did. 

His whole body was practically vibrating as he ran his nose along her folds. Not able to deprive himself another second, his tongue parted her up the center, making her arch her back off the bed and wail. 

_ Fuck! _ The way she tasted, how she felt under his mouth — it was incredible. Intoxicating. 

“Ben!” she nearly screamed. 

Encouraged by her response, he licked firm stripes from her drenched hole up and over her clit repeatedly, humming his delight as she clenched her whole body and tugged harder on his hair. 

He laughed softly in between long, luxurious licks, digging his firm fingers into the soft flesh of the backs of her thighs. “Relax your body, Rey. I’m going to be here a while.”

He was going to savour every second of it.

No matter  _ how _ hard his dick was.

She groaned her pleasure as he circled his tongue over her clit and sucked hard. Then he darted it lightly back and forth over the swollen nub. Then licked around her tight little hole and back up again. He was trying to memorize her reactions, learn what movements and pressure she liked and didn’t like.

Though, she seemed to like everything he did. 

He released his grip on one of her legs to reach up under her top to palm one of her tits, teasing and rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

“Oh fuck. I’m so close,” she whined, and he could tell that she was doing her best to unclench her limbs and relax into the delicious sensation of being completely devoured by him. 

“That’s it baby, come for me. My good girl.” 

Those words, and him latching onto her clit again, brought her right over the edge. He groaned enthusiastically into her pussy, lapping up the hot release that pooled onto his tongue.

“Mmm, so good baby. Fuck,” he moaned, his hardness straining into the mattress through his sweatpants. 

She breathed out his name, an exhalation of relief, “Ben.”

He lifted himself up to hover over her still-quivering body, the front of his sweatpants growing wet from pressing into her naked core. He held her jaw tenderly as he kissed her, the thought of her tasting herself on his lips made his cock beg for attention even more.

His lips released hers and he propped himself up just to look at her. To look at her like she had hung the moon and all the stars in the galaxy. Like the only reason that things like sunshine and hope and love even existed at all was because of her. 

“I need you so bad, baby.”

And when she smiled it made everything negative in the world just disappear. 

“Oh, yeah?” She smoothed her palms over his pecs through the cotton of his t-shirt. “I need you too, but you’re wearing far too many clothes, Ben.”

“Oh?” he responded with a crooked grin, then whipped his shirt over his head to reveal the broad expanse of his smooth, muscular chest. 

“Oh my god, you’re—” she swallowed heavily, coasting her hands over his skin and his nipples until he closed his eyes in pleasure. “Jesus Christ, Ben.”

He was never skipping the gym again.  _ Ever. _

He just laughed and kissed her softly, lingering to press his lips against hers. “Take a good look now, because I’m not done with you yet. Not even close.” 

Her head fell to the side as he kissed down her jaw to her throat, flicking his tongue out to taste her sweet and salty skin. He licked the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder and kissed slowly down her chest to the tops of her breasts before taking the lacy neckline between his teeth and releasing it to float down onto her sensitive skin. 

“I like this,” he commented breathlessly before mouthing hotly at her nipple through the satiny fabric, leaving a wet mark behind. He repeated this desperately on the other side before leaning back to survey his handiwork. “I love it, actually. I’m torn between tearing it off or leaving it on you, all wet like this.”

“Ben, I need you, whatever you want to do, just do it.” 

His eyebrows lifted. “Fuck, I love that I get to see this whole new side of you,” he huffed out, lifting up the bottom hem of her camisole to reveal her goosebump-pebbled flesh. He licked a line up the center of her taut stomach and pushed her top up more to lave the swells at the bottoms of her breasts, just underneath her nipples.

“You can have every side of me, Ben. I want you so much.” Her fingers were entwined throughout his hair again. 

He peered up at her without pausing his trail of generous, open-mouthed kisses that led back to her sensitive cunt. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry this took so long,” his lips smacked against her skin. “We have so much to make up for.” 

He licked her wet seam again, making her practically scream while she bucked up her hips and threw her head back. “Ben, you don’t have to again—”

“Want to. So bad. Been dreaming about this pussy,” he murmured as he licked and licked and licked some more. “Gonna use my fingers this time too, that okay?”

“Yes,” she nodded, her voice just a whisper.

He prodded her entrance gently, before sliding one long finger all the way in. He continued licking hotly at her clit as a second and third finger joined in the ceaseless thrusting, pressing every angle until he found the one that made her cry the loudest. 

She came a second time, then a third, trembling and shaking until her legs clenched together to try to prevent him from continuing.

“I can't,” she panted. “Not possible.”

“Yes, you can. Do it for me. Please.” 

He knew that he was begging, but there was something in him, some need to make sure that not only did she feel good, but that she also felt beautiful and cherished and important. 

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” she said more affirmatively. 

He responded by holding her thighs down and licking long hard stripes up her center, pausing on each swipe to prod her hole with his long tongue. After a little while, he slid his fingers inside again and pressed firm strokes against her front wall as he sucked relentlessly on her clit until he knew she was seeing stars; until he felt an intense tremor course through her. Her breath hitched and then she cried out as a torrent of wetness soaked the comforter. 

“Did I just—?” 

He laughed with pride as he kissed her thigh. “You most certainly did.” And it seemed like it had been the first time that had ever happened based on her reaction. His stupid male ego puff up and rear its inflated head. _ I did that to her. _

“Can you please fuck me now?” she asked breathily, fervently grasping at his shoulders as he came up to lie right next to her. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he teased and then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Here, I brought a condom. I didn’t really think — but I grabbed it just in case.”

Her hand stilled his own that now clenched the little foil packet. “I have an IUD. And, you know, no partners recently. I was fine the last time I got checked. You?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said seriously. “I haven’t been with or dated anyone since we started hanging out.” He glanced down in embarrassment before looking back up to meet her eyes. “I deleted all the apps months ago,” he confessed as he stroked her cheek, and he swore he saw her eyes brim with the beginnings of tears.

“Ben I—” 

His lips crashed into hers. She didn’t need to say anything. He would have waited forever for her. _ _ But he was glad he didn’t have to. 

They laid there kissing for what felt like an eternity, bodies wound desperately around the other, fingers carding through each other's hair, lips and tongues doing all the talking — words they weren’t yet ready to say but would, soon enough. Words like  _ love  _ and  _ forever. _

Ben grew even harder, a feat he didn’t think was possible, his meager sweatpants doing little to conceal it as they rutted against each other. Rey’s leg was curled over his thigh as they laid there face to face, and now she was urging him even closer with her hands on his hip and his neck. She pulled away from their kiss to look at him, her expression joyful and just as eager to consummate this relationship as he was. 

She glanced down towards his pants then gave him a pleading look. “You are still wearing  _ far  _ too many clothes.”

He laughed and rolled onto his back to shove his grey joggers down, smiling to himself with satisfaction as Rey registered her approval with a wide-eyed  _ "Oh,”  _ when his cock bounced free. Tossing his pants and boxer briefs aside, he was stunned when Rey immediately straddled him and ripped off her camisole.

She pulled his hands up to cover her breasts in their warmth. He marveled at the sight of her beautiful body on display for him, and let her move his hands wherever she wanted. It was like she wanted him to touch her everywhere, and he definitely did too. With a relieved sounding sigh she finally settled them onto her glorious hips. 

Leaning down, she cupped his face with one hand and kissed him one more time before starting to grind her soaked pussy along his rigid length, causing her perfect little tits to skim over his chest. He groaned with self-restraint as she kissed his jaw and nibbled at his earlobe. Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, he helped her move back and forth, yet allowed her to take the lead. 

Still, without warning, it just  _ slipped in. _ They both let it happen, each letting out a pleasurable moan as he slid deeper inside. 

_ Rey. _

_ Mine.  _

_ At last. _

She felt fucking amazing. So tight and warm and wet. He knew he was going to have to really concentrate to last as long as she needed him to. 

Rey sat up and began rocking a steady rhythm, planting both of her hands onto his torso to push against. His own hands grabbed her ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh as she rolled her hips, bringing him in deeper, grinding her clit against his pubic bone.

He watched her in awe as she closed her eyes and used him for her pleasure, and it took all of his strength not to flip her over and have his way with her. 

As if she could read his thoughts, her eyes popped open and she smirked while leaning down to kiss him, her tongue finding its way into his mouth so easily now, as if their first kiss hadn’t been less than an hour ago.

She ran her lips across his jaw and then whispered in his ear, “Fuck me as hard as you can, Ben. Take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He sat up with a growl, taking her with him then flipping her over onto her back to do just that. With one arm snaked behind her for leverage, and to hold her body close, he pushed himself back in easily and began pistoning his hips with wild abandon, giving her exactly what she wanted and needed.  _ What they both needed. _ She tilted up her own hips to take his thrusts, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he fucked her.

“Yes! Ben!  _ Fuck! _ ”

Nearing his release, his eyes stayed closed as he elicited every last bit of pleasure from this incredible experience before his body would inevitably betray him and bring it to a grinding halt. His mind saw flashes of what it had taken to get here: all the time they had spent together, all the nights he had reluctantly closed the door behind him to go sleep alone. If only he had known, paid more attention...been brave enough to make the first move... 

But he was here  _ now. _

_ And that’s all that matters.  _

He felt the delicious sting of her nails digging into his back, the heaven of her walls fluttering around him as she neared her own climax, giving him no choice but to join her. The feeling of her surrounding him, clenching down on him and pulling him in was exquisite. 

Shouting a mumbled  _ "Fuck!” _ into her neck, he let everything go and they came together, a powerful rush, her whole body tightening around him one last time before going limp, and he collapsed breathlessly onto her chest. 

Rey caressed the hair at the back of his head and kissed his shoulder, and he responded in kind by kissing her forehead sweetly before rolling off of her onto his back. 

They looked over at each other simultaneously and laughed; with joy, with relief, with wonder. 

She lifted herself up on one elbow and then leaned forward to kiss him breathless. When she pulled back her eyes were sparkling. “You hungry?”

“Ravenous,” he growled, biting her lower lip. 

“I’ll be right back.” She leapt up, giving him a delightful view of her perky ass as she bounded out of the room towards the kitchen, and he couldn't help the possessive thrill that coursed through him knowing his cum was leaking out of her, painting the inside of her thighs.

She returned carrying the box of pizza and two bottles of water. “Bon appetit!”

They fed each other cold pizza until they were both pleasantly full and nestled underneath the covers to snuggle each other, her head resting on his chest. He hoped that as she listened to the thumping of his heart, she knew that it would only ever beat for her. 

“Rey?”

She craned her neck to look up at him.

“I don’t know if I should say this...” he continued, his eyes dancing as they took in her beautiful face. 

She squinted in mock suspicion. “Say what?” But then she propped herself up to give him her full attention, his intense expression reflecting in her gaze now. 

“I love you, Rey.”

She beamed at him, her smile as bright as the sun while her body curled over his to kiss his nose. “I know.” His brows furrowed. “I mean, sorry that makes me sound like a jerk,” she chuckled nervously. “But that’s why I made the first move. Because I had a feeling that you felt the same. I wanted to be brave for both of us.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, wishing he hadn’t put her in a position where she had to make the first move, but grateful nonetheless — even if she did declare her affection with a fortuitously erotic pumpkin carving. 

“Thank you,” he smiled gently while reaching up to hold her neck tenderly, his fingers stroking into her hair behind her ear. 

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips. 

It wasn’t long before they made love again, nestled side by side on the bed, her back to his chest, one arm curled beneath her, his other holding her under one knee, spreading her open to him. 

They moved slowly, unhurried, with the feeling they had all the time in the world — the rest of their lives really.

Sharp intakes of breath and tiny gasps were the only sounds as they moved together, wringing more pleasure out of each others’ bodies, another simultaneous orgasm inevitable. 

When they were completely worn out, Ben held her tight against him like a little spoon. 

“Stay the night,” she whispered. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured into her hair. 

She laughed softly, pulling his arm tighter around her. “Good, because I’m not letting you. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

He squeezed her in agreement. “I’ve never been so thankful for a pumpkin carving contest.”

Rey chuckled, “Me too. I would have found a way to get to you eventually though.”

“Should I call you Pumpkin now?”

Rey stiffened, and looked back at him. “Absolutely not!” 

“Okay, Pumpkin,” Ben grinned at her and she rolled her eyes playfully. 

He kissed her neck and tickled her, making her giggle furiously. Once they settled down and snuggled deeper into the blankets, they both got a fantastic night’s sleep together.

The first of many. 

**The next morning...**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow Nikki on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check Out Her Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 

> 
> Check out Meli’s other works here: [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies). And follow her on Twitter at [@Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle)!


End file.
